The game of golf has become increasingly popular as a recreational sport today. However, golf is a difficult and often somewhat frustrating game. As a part of the game, most players typically tend to lose golf balls, tees, and other accessories as by breaking tees or hitting balls into water hazards, heavily wooden areas and due to the golf balls becoming sliced or otherwise marked. Also, other accessories such as ball markers and divot repair tools are needed for players to mark the position of their golf ball on a green and to fix divots or indentions in golf greens where the golf balls have landed. Accordingly, it is necessary for players to keep a supply of golf balls, tees, and other accessories handy for use as needed.
Many players typically like to keep extra golf balls, tees, etc. on their persons so that they will have a golf ball, etc. within easy access when needed instead of having to dig through their golf bag every time a new ball or tee is needed. Typically, the simplest place for players to keep extra golf balls, tees, divot tools, etc. is in their pants' pockets.
The problem with carrying such accessories in one's pants' pockets is that loading one's pockets with golf balls, tees, etc. is not very comfortable as loading such accessories into pockets generally makes loose clothing tight and tight clothing even tighter and thus somewhat restrictive. The accessories also can shift as the user moves, which can disrupt the swinging motion of the player, disrupting the player's shot. Further, with the player constantly needing to reach into the pockets of his pants to pull out a new ball or tee, etc. the player's pants tend to be dirtied by dirty hands, etc. It also is not easy to load the pockets of tight clothing with extra golf balls, etc. nor is it easy to remove such accessories, especially with a golf glove on one hand. Further, while tees, ball markers and divot tools are not especially sharp, such accessories are pointed and can injure the fingers, hands, etc. of the player as the player reaches into a pocket and can poke or jab the legs of the player while in the player's pockets.
Golf ball holders or caddies have been developed for holding golf balls and other accessories, many of which are designed to be mounted on the belt of a wearer or to a side of the golf bag. The problem with such conventional holders is that many are designed only to hold one ball and are not designed to hold other accessories such as golf tees, divot tools, etc. Additionally, most golf ball holders simply are open topped chutes or cups that rely on gravity to hold the ball(s) therein. Such open-ended cups or chutes are susceptible to the balls falling out or being otherwise urged out of the holder if the holder is jostled or shifted, as tends to happen when the player swings the golf club.
Accordingly, a need exists for a golf accessories holder that is mountable to the belt or waistband of a wearer and which can hold golf balls, tees and other small golf accessories securely to keep such accessories easily accessible to the wearer and out of the pockets of the wearer's clothing.